One Summer
by Raquelita
Summary: With nowhere to go, Lily Evans suddenly finds herself a houseguest at the home of James Potter for the summer. Slowly becoming friends, Lily soon finds herself wondering if she hasn't underestimated the boy who says he loves her. JL flangst. enjoy!
1. stay with me

**A/N: my first multi-chapter james/lily fic. Woohoo! Read and enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: sigh, not mine. Although I really wish I could have my own james potter right about now.**

Lily Evans sat on the stairs leading down to the Great Hall, tears in her eyes. The letter she held in her hands was crumpled, the words smeared. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Petunia had finally won out – this had to have been her idea. How could her parents listen to her sister when they knew how much contempt she had for Lily? Taking a deep breath, she read the letter again.

_Dear Lily,_

_Your father and I hope the end of school is going well for you. We've been keeping up with the news in The Daily Prophet, and considering the current danger your world is in, we don't think it would be wise for you to return home for the summer holidays. This is for your own safety darling, as well as the safety of the entire family. With you staying at the home of another Wizarding family you will be far better protected than you would be here, and no one will be put in unnecessary danger. Please don't be upset sweetheart, your father and I are just so worried for you. Send word to us as soon as you know where you're staying and we'll have your things sent along. _

_Love always,_

_Mum_

Lily sighed, some part of her hoping that the words had changed since she last looked at her mother's petite handwriting. Her parents were kicking her out of the house. Of course they'd put it in a much nicer way, but that was the bottom line. And the worst part was that Lily had nowhere to go. Of all the times to suddenly become paranoid, her parents had chosen the end of sixth year. Within a week of school letting out Alice Corrigan would be moving from one side of the country to the other and Joanna and Jillian Spears would be leaving for France. Lily's three best friends would be unable to take her in.

"Damn," she whispered quietly, pushing her dark red hair away from her face.

"Were you talking to me?"

Turning, Lily saw James Potter stopped on the steps, looking at her expectantly.

"No," Lily replied, hastily wiping her eyes, "No, sorry. Just to myself."

"A sign of insanity you know," James remarked lightly.

Lily shook her head ruefully, "It would be wouldn't it?"

Sensing that something was wrong, James trotted down the last few steps and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong Lily?" he asked, "I mean I know we're not exactly close and you're probably wishing I would just leave you alone, but if you need to talk about something … "

"My parents kicked me out," Lily muttered, so quietly he barely heard her.

"Sorry?"

"My parents," Lily repeated, wondering why the hell she was telling this to James Potter, "They kicked me out of the house. Said it was for my own safety or something like that. It's not true though. They're more scared for themselves than for me. Especially my sister Petunia. She's hated me ever since I started coming here – I'm willing to bet she was just waiting for a reason to get rid of me."

"No, don't say that. I'm sure they really are concerned for you."

Lily laughed, "My parents, probably. But Petunia? Definitely not. Trust me."

The two sat in silence for a moment, James studying Lily's face out of the corner of his eye. She was trying not to cry – he could tell that much. Her eyes were glassy and red, and he could see the tears that would start to fall if she blinked.

"What are you going to do?" he asked finally.

"I don't know. I have nowhere to go. Alice is moving and the twins are going abroad to France …" A single tear slid down her pale cheek as she faced him, "I don't have a home James."

Without even thinking about it, and knowing that he was most likely going to get slapped across the face or hexed into oblivion, James pulled Lily into his arms. He didn't care if she wanted that or not, if she hated him or not. What he cared about was that she was hurting, and he wanted to make it better. She didn't deserve this sort of treatment, not from anyone and especially not from her own family.

"It'll be all right Lily," he said quietly as she cried, "I promise."

After a few moments, as if suddenly aware of what exactly she was doing, Lily pulled away. James braced himself for a slap that didn't come.

"You know," she said, wiping her face, "Just because I use your first name doesn't mean you now have permission to touch me."

James shrank back immediately and nodded, a rather sad look in his eyes, "Right," he said, "I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry."

Lily smiled a little bit, "Relax," she said, "I was only kidding – mostly."

Immediately his hazel eyes regained their light. Lily had never noticed before how easily she could make or break his mood. Reaching out, she gave his arm a squeeze.

"Thank you though," she said softly, "I think I needed that. Anyway, I'm sure things will work themselves out."

Without another word, Lily got up and continued her way up the staircase. James watched her go, a question on the tip of his tongue that he was afraid to ask. A question like that could break their fragile truce, shatter the almost-friendship they had built up this year. She could misinterpret it a hundred different ways. This question …

This question was out of his mouth before he could think anymore about it.

"Stay with me?" he called up to her.

Lily stopped short, one hand on the railing.

"What?" she asked, turning to look down at him.

"I said," James took a deep breath, glad there was no one nearby, "Do you want to stay with me? Of course you can say no, I'm expecting you to say no. It's just that if you don't have anywhere to go I really wouldn't mind if you decided that you wanted to maybe – " he stopped, ruffling his hair nervously and collecting his thoughts before looking back up at her again. "What I'm trying to say is that you're welcome to stay at my house this summer. I promise I would stay out of your hair and I'm sure my parents would be thrilled to have you."

Lily walked slowly back down the stairs until she was face to face with him.

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he replied, "Every word of it Lily."

Much to his surprise, a pair of arms were suddenly around his neck and Lily was hugging him tightly.

"Thank you James," she whispered, "Thank you."

**A/N: sooo, what do you think? Reviews are food for the soul **


	2. meet the potters

**A/N: second installment! I'll be out of town for a few days but I'll update asap with a nice looong chapter when I get back. Maybe inspiration will strike me on the road. Lol**

"WHAT?!"

"Lily Evans is staying with me for the summer."

"That's what I thought you said. Are you delusional mate?" Sirius opened one of James' eyes wide and inspected it.

"Stop it Padfoot. And no, I'm not delusional. I asked if she'd like to, she said yes."

"Are you sure she wasn't kidding?" Remus asked, poking his head out of the curtains to join the conversation.

"Quite sure, thanks. I'm not an idiot."

Sirius shook his head, "Don't bet on it. So my next question is, why the hell would Evans want to stay with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not trying to insult you, I'm just saying she isn't exactly your biggest fan."

"It's sort of a long story."

"We have time," Peter chirped.

James sighed, "Well basically she can't go home this summer because of a family thing, and all of her really good friends can't take her in, so I said I would and she said okay."

"That wasn't very long," Remus remarked.

"Shut up Moony."

"So I take it she doesn't hate you then?" Peter asked.

"I dunno. We haven't really fought much this year, and we say hello when we see each other in the halls …"

"Clearly she's in love with you," Remus said sarcastically.

"Don't make me tell you to shut up again."

"Well at any rate," Sirius said, leaning back against his pillow, "Looks like Jamesie is going to be having an interesting summer …"

--

James Potter was filthy stinking rich. There was no way around it, no way to deny it or to shake it off by using the word "wealthy". He was rich.

Lily had first realized this when she'd gotten off the train and was greeted by the Potter family (Mr. and Mrs.) and their…driver. An actual driver. And an actual Rolls Royce. On the ride to home Mr. Potter had casually explained that they really only used the car to take James to and from King's Cross – after all, what other use would they have for it? But cars were fascinating inventions, and Mr. Potter certainly did take an interest in them. He was about to start asking Lily about her family's vehicular preferences, but was stopped by a rather pleading look from James.

The biggest clue to just how much money was in the Potter family came when the Rolls Royce pulled through the gates and up the driveway to their house. Well, no, not a house. House wasn't a big enough word. Manor. It was made of dark brick and had ivy crawling up the sides, winding around windows and up the many turrets and chimneys. Lily couldn't help but stare.

"Your house," she said, "it's absolutely wonderful."

"Oh thank you dear," Mrs. Potter replied, "It's been in the family for generations. It does have a mind of its own sometimes though. Little parts of it keep changing."

"How do you mean?"

"Well," James cut in, "One morning I woke up to find that my bedroom had been moved to where the kitchen was supposed to be, and when I opened the door to go to the loo I fell over a bush."

Lily started to laugh, and she couldn't help but notice how pleased James looked with himself at the fact that she was laughing over something he'd said.

"So then, when will your things be arriving?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Oh," Lily said, "Within the next few days I'd expect. I owled my parents to let them know I was staying here."

Mrs. Potter nodded, and judging by the look on her face Lily had a feeling that James had explained to his parents why Lily had no place to go.

"Thank you again," she said, "For letting me stay here. I really appreciate it. If you need help with anything around the house or with the cooking or others chores I'll be happy to help."

"That's very kind of you Lily," Mr. Potter said, "But it won't be necessary. You're a guest, not a scullery maid. Although if you wanted to do us the favor of letting James take you out so he'd stop whining to us …"

"Dad!" James turned beet red at his father's comment. "He's not serious Lily," he added quickly.

Lily just shook her head and smiled. She liked the Potters already.

--

It didn't take Lily long to find that she had a grossly small wardrobe for the amount of space in her room meant to be filled by clothes. There was an armoire, a tall chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a closet – each bigger than the last.

"This is ridiculous," she whispered, staring into the empty wardrobe.

"Tell me about it."

"Oh!" Lily jumped and turned to see James standing in the doorway, hands shoved in his pockets.

"Sorry to startle you," he said, "My parents just wanted to let you know that dinner will be ready in a few minutes if you're hungry."

"Thanks," Lily replied.

James nodded, but didn't move from the door.

"Do you think you'll like it here Lily?" he asked finally.

"Of course I will James," she replied, "Everything is lovely – the grounds look beautiful, your parents are some of the nicest people I've ever met …"

"I know," he said, coming to sit down on the bed, "But I also know you're probably homesick."

Lily sighed and sat down next to him, moving herself far enough away that he wouldn't think she wanted him to touch her. One episode of crying in his arms was quite enough .

"I am," she said, "But I mean, there's not much I can do about it. And it could be a lot worse. I could be staying with Peter."

James smiled, "True."

"So really," she said, "I'm okay."

James was just about to tell her that her eyes said something different when a loud explosion came from downstairs.

**A/N: ooh cliffie! I know I'm mean, but review anyway!**


	3. petunia's letter

**A/N: back and better than ever!**

James and Lily tore out of the room and down the hall without another word. James kept muttering swear words under his breath as they flew down the stairs and to the kitchen, which was made nearly invisible by smoke.

"Mum?" James called frantically, "Mum, are you all right?"

"Helena? Sweetheart are you in there?" Mr. Potter yelled, coming up behind them.

For one tense moment there was no answer, but then Mrs. Potter's voice permeated the air.

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry. Just a cooking accident."

At first James looked like he was about to seriously injure his mother, but then his look of anger turned to one of relief as she emerged.

"I told you you – cooking the muggle way never works out," he said, giving her a hug.

"Helena, you scared us half to death."

Mrs. Potter gave them all a smile, "Sorry about that. Needless to say, dinner is somewhat ruined. Lily dear, do you have any complaints about leftovers? I feel just terrible."

"Not at all," Lily replied, "Really, I'm sure anything you serve will be delicious."

With a nod and another smile, Mrs. Potter disappeared once again into the smoky kitchen.

"I swear," Mr. Potter muttered, wandering back in the direction from which he'd come, "That woman is going to be the death of me…"

Left alone, James and Lily stood together awkwardly in the hall.

"Well, erm, I guess I'll go upstairs and finish unpacking," Lily said finally. That was a lie. She had unpacked everything from Hogwarts and the rest of her belongings hadn't arrived yet.

"Right," James said, "Yeah, of course. I'll just go … see if my mum needs any help."

They were just about to part ways when the door bell rang. Lily was momentarily shocked by the ringing of what seemed to be a large bronze bell resounding through the house. James walked over and looked through a small peephole in the door.

"Who is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Delivery for Miss Lily Evans," replied the witch standing outside.

James pulled out his wand (you never knew who was a Death Eater in disguise) and opened the door slowly.

"May I see your official occupational papers please?" he asked.

The witch nodded and slid a few documents out of the front pocket of her robe. All ministry employees were required to carry them.

James looked the papers over and nodded, "What do you have for Miss Evans?"

"Let's see …" the witch turned behind her and slid a large truck through the door, along with a box of what seemed to be books and another full of pictures.

"Miss Evans I assume?" the witch asked, turning her attention to Lily "Sign here please."

Lily picked up the quill and penned her signature.

"Thanks very much. Oh, and this is for you too," sliding a letter out of her pocket and handing it to Lily, the witch gave them a polite smile and disapparated.

"Don't touch anything yet," Mr. Potter's voice came from behind them. Lily jumped slightly and watched as he performed an incantation on his wand and waved it over every object.

"Spell to detect dark magic," James explained quietly.

"All right, it all seems just fine."

"Thanks Mr. Potter."

"Just trying to keep you safe young lady. As long as you're in this house, we're in charge of looking out for you – a job that I'm sure my son doesn't mind." And with a wink at James, Mr. Potter walked away.

"He um, he didn't mean …" James stuttered.

"Don't even worry about it."

Lily looked down at the letter in her hand and slid it open. She could already tell from the handwriting that it was from Petunia. That could mean nothing good …

_Lily,_

_Mum and Dad have sent along all of your things. I made sure your room was entirely empty before we sent everything along. There's nothing left, and as such I don't see that there's any particular reason for you to return. Except, of course, for the wedding between myself and Vernon to be taking place at the end of the summer. Mum insisted that you be there – but please try not to embarrass us or do anything that might expose you as an absolute freak. The story about you going to boarding school has been working out just fine, I don't want to see it spoiled, nor do I want to see my wedding spoiled. _

_After the wedding I can imagine no need for us to keep in contact with each other. You are entirely removed from my thoughts from this moment on and I do not believe that I ever could or would love you as my sister again._

_Petunia._

Lily could feel the tears forming in her eyes. What need was there for her sister to be so cruel? What had Lily ever done to her?

"Lily … are you all right?" James asked tentatively.

"I need to go upstairs," Lily said quietly, "Please apologize to your mother for me, but I don't think I'll be down for dinner."

Leaving her things where they were, Lily put her hand on the large oak railing to steady herself as she hurried up the stairs.

--

It didn't take a psychic to know who was knocking on the door an hour later. Lily was laying on her bed and staring up at the high ceiling, feeling as though she may drown in her lonliness.

"Please go away James," she called.

"No. Can I come in?"

"Please don't."

Within seconds the door had been opened and James was sitting next to her.

"You don't listen well do you?"

He shook his head and laid down.

"Never have, probably never will."

Lily sighed, "I really meant it when I asked you to go away."

"I know that's what you want Lily," James replied, turning toward her and propping his head on his elbow, "But I also know that's not what you need. You need someone to talk to, and that's what I'm here for. Talk to me. Please."

Lily looked over at him and saw the honest concern in his eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes with their flecks of gold. She'd never noticed that before …

"I just feel so alone," she said finally, "I don't belong anywhere James. I don't belong in the muggle world because I'm different than all of them, but I don't belong here either because I'm just a mistake. A muggle who somehow ended up with magic."

"You're not a mistake Lily," James said immediately, "You're an amazing, talented witch. It's no accident."

"No?" Lily asked, sitting up, "Then how is it that it's caused me to lose everything? Even my two best friends. Petunia hates me because of what I am, and Sev hates me because of what I'm not. My own family wouldn't take me back. There's no place I fit in. No world for me. I hate it. I just hate it so much. Sometimes I can't stand being what I am. That's all anyone ever sees. A muggle-born."

James could feel the tears in his own eyes. His Lily – his beautiful, wonderful, incredible Lily – felt like she had no one in the world. He looked at her, studied her as she sat with her feet hanging off the bed and her hair in her face looking like such a mix of anger and hurt.

"Can I hold you?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"What?"

"Can I hold you?" he repeated, complete honesty burning in his eyes,"Please Lily. I want so badly to make this better. I want to protect you. I want to make it not hurt anymore."

She looked at him for a moment, as though unsure how to respond. Then, without a word, she nodded.

That was all James needed. Pulling her against him, he wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"You're so much more than any of what you said," he whispered, "You're everything to me Lily. Everything. You'll never be alone. No one who's ever lost you understands the mistake they've made."

And with James' arms around her, with his voice whispering those things in her ear, Lily found it a little easier to believe.

**A/N: yes, there was some major fluff there. But why not? **

**Reviews pretty please!!**


	4. by the lake

**A/N: the plot bunnies were calling … two updates in two days, yay!**

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Lily opened her eyes to the crack of light sliding across her face and wondered why it was so bright. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and it took her about five seconds to realize where it was coming from – the same five seconds that it took for her to become aware of James Potter's arm around her waist and the feel of earth beneath her.

_How the hell did I end up here?_ She thought to herself.

All of the memories from last night came rushing back.

_Lily hated being vulnerable, really hated it. In fact, she would rate letting James Potter hold her while she cried about her loneliness as one of the most embarrassing moments of her life. That was why she had asked him to leave after it happened. She stayed in her room for another fifteen minutes before realizing that if she didn't get up and do something soon she might go crazy. Standing up and pulling on her shoes, she headed downstairs. _

_The Potters were eating dinner – Lily could hear them talking in the dining room. Stepping closer, she caught a bit of their conversation._

_"- and now they don't seem to want anything to do with her," James was saying, sounding angry, "I don't understand what the hell is wrong with them. They're her family!"_

_"It isn't fair," his mother agreed, "But things aren't always fair James."_

_"Well they should be," James replied decidedly, "Lily should have a family that absolutely adores her. They don't understand how lucky they are."_

_"I'm sure they love her. They're just frightened. You mentioned that they get The Daily Prophet … imagine if you were a muggle reading about all of the things Voldemort is doing, especially to people of Lily's birth," Helena sighed, "At any rate, she's safer here."_

_"Your mother's right. Lily is very protected at Hogwarts, but outside of those walls – she could be in danger. We've set up extra precautions here, just in case."_

_"In case of what?" James asked._

_"In case Voldemort decides to take a more active approach in his hate of muggle-borns," Mr. Potter said simply, "There have been rumors within the ministry, whispers about what could happen. It's just better for her to be here."_

_The family sat in silence for a moment until James said quietly, "I'd die for her."_

_Mrs. Potter reached across the table and put her hand on top of her son's. "Don't talk that way sweetheart," she said, "It isn't going to be that way."_

_Lily bit her lip, torn between walking in and walking away. Finally, she decided to continue down the hallway. The things the Potters were talking about, the rumors … she'd heard them too. She knew what danger she was in. It was easy to pretend at Hogwarts that everything was normal, but outside of the school the Wizarding world was anything but. Lily hadn't even considered the danger she might be putting the Potters – a pureblood family with a high profile – in by staying with them for such a long period of time._

_It took almost half an hour for Lily to walk to the edge of the grounds. There was a small lake there, complete with a rowboat and a weeping willow. It reminded Lily of a scene from a storybook her parents used to read her when she was little. When she was what Petunia would've called "normal." It made her sad to see it. Sitting down under the tree, she leaned against the thick trunk and closed here eyes. If she could just disappear right now it would make her immensely happy. Unfortunately she had no such luck, and upon opening her eyes she found herself staring at the same scene, a pale orange sun melting into the forest beyond. _

_"There you are," came a voice from behind her._

_"I'm not even going to bother pretending to be surprised that you found me," Lily said. _

_"Good," James replied, sitting down next to her, "I wouldn't believe you anyway."_

_Lily smiled._

_"You heard us talking at dinner?" James asked._

_"Yeah – how did you know?"_

_"I saw you when you turned to leave through a crack in the door. How long were you standing there?"_

_"Long enough to know how dangerous it is for you to be letting me stay here."_

_"And let me guess, now you're thinking it would be better for us if you just left, is that right?"_

_Lily nodded. And then, out of nowhere, James hit her on the head._

_"Hey!" she exclaimed, rubbing her scalp, "What the hell was that for?"_

_"Snap out of it Lily! You know I love you, I've said it ten times a day since we were thirteen, but this whole self-pity thing needs to stop. I understand you're hurting and you feel like you're some sort of burden, but you can't go on feeling sorry for yourself! You're incredible, open your eyes and deal with the fact that you're worth it. You're worth the risk. And you deserve better treatment than you've been getting. It's them who are wrong, not you."_

_Lily looked at James and slapped him soundly across the face._

_"That was for hitting me on the head," she said, "It didn't hurt, but it's the principle of the thing. And this – " she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the same cheek she'd smacked, "is because I needed that. Thank you."_

_"I believe you're daft," James said, rubbing the side of his face._

_"It's been suggested," she replied. _

_James looked thoughtfully from Lily to the old rowboat. "Want to go for a ride?" he asked._

_"Okay."_

_The pair got up and headed down to the edge of the old wooden dock._

_"I haven't been on this thing in years," James remarked as they climbed in. _

_He picked up the oars and started to row. Neither of them said anything, but neither felt like they had to. Lily leaned back in the boat and smiled. She never would have imagined the feeling of peace she had being with James. He seemed so different this way, at his house with his family, not trying any stupid gags to get her to go out with him, not pulling any pranks on Filch with his friends or sneaking out of the dormitory. _

_"Have you always been like this?" Lily asked after awhile._

_"How do you mean?"_

_"Like … this. Sweet, mature, considerate … I don't know, you just seem different than you are at school."_

_"Well I think everyone acts a little differently when they're with their friends. And the rest of it … I've tried to change for you Lily. You make me want to be better."_

_James blushed slightly at saying the last part, and Lily smiled._

_"I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah. Really."_

_They looked at each other for a moment, and Lily wondered if James was thinking the same thing she was. Her question was answered almost immediately as he leaned toward her and placed a hand on her cheek._

_"You're beautiful," he whispered, and then he brought his lips gently against hers. _

_Plenty of girls at Hogwarts fantasized about what it would be like to kiss James Potter. But in that moment, Lily absolutely knew that it was better than anything that could have been dreamed up by his fan base. Something about feeling his lips against hers, about breathing in a scent that was strong and masculine and entirely his own, something about all of it felt so entirely right. _

_When they broke apart, neither could keep a smile from their face. _

_"Why don't we just sleep out here tonight?" Lily suggested._

_"Okay," James replied, and he began rowing back to shore._

Lily smiled to herself in the morning light. She had James had laid together under the stars talking until the velvet darkness of the sky began to turn into the gray of dawn. Snuggling closer to him, she closed her eyes again.

Staying here forever didn't seem like a very bad idea.

**A/N: reviews make my day!**


	5. the nursery

**A/N: first of all, I want to give a MASSIVE thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added me to their favorites/alerts. You have no idea how happy it makes me to get the little notifications that let me know people like what I'm doing. So, thanky to all of you. I adore you. Second of all, the plot bunnies have again spoken, and I now bring you the next chapter. It's a little short, but I just felt like I had a good stopping point. **

Over the next few weeks, Lily found herself settling in easily with the Potters. She learned that the house did indeed like to play tricks on its owners, and – more specifically – its guest. The funny thing was that no matter where she went, at least three times a week Lily would find herself occupying the same room with James, regardless of whether or not she had meant to be there (and, for the most part, she _didn't_ mean to be there).

Things between them since that night out by the lake had changed. Lily would describe them now as good, perhaps even best, friends. The tension between them that had been momentarily broken by the kiss was back again, and whether James was restraining himself because he knew Lily needed to figure some things out first or because he was afraid it had all been some mistake, she didn't know. Then again, maybe it really had been all about the chase.

What Lily did know was that she had feelings for him that ran deeper than friendship, and it terrified her. If it had been only a game to him, then admitting that she felt something more could be disastrous. Lily Evans was not out to get her heart broken, and it was that thought that occupied her mind as she headed for the library after lunch one rainy afternoon. Unfortunately, the house had a very different idea about where she ought to be…

--

The heavy oak doors of the library had impressed Lily from the moment she saw them. Carved with intricate designs of fairytale creatures and wild animals, they looked like something right out of a storybook. She found great solace in pulling them open and shutting them behind her, alone in a room filled from floor to ceiling with every sort of book imaginable. The library had always been Lily's place of refuge – a place to think, a place to sort through what was happening, and, occasionally, a place to write. She was used to the room at this point. She knew the smell the moment she entered, and she knew where everything was kept. Therefore, she was rather surprised when she opened the door to find herself not in the library at all.

"Oh," Lily said quietly, "I'm sorry. I was trying to get to the library…"

James looked up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor and gave her a sad smile.

"It's all right," he replied, "I was sort of expecting the house to lead you here sooner or later."

Lily looked around and realized with some surprise that she was actually in a nursery. It obviously hadn't been used in years – the toys lay untouched and a layer of dust covered the pictures sitting on the shelf. There was an eeriness to the darkened scene, and it made Lily feel uneasy.

"I'm sorry," she said again, "I can go if you'd like – " but at those words, the door behind her immediately shut and latched itself. " – or not." Lily finished lamely.

"This was my brother's room," James said simply, staying where he was on the floor, "He was only one and a half years old, but he got so sick, and the healers …" James took a deep breath, "the healers couldn't fix him. We even took him to muggle specialists but they couldn't do anything either. They told us that he was going to die. I was only eleven years old, about to start at Hogwarts, and suddenly he was gone. Just like that." he snapped his fingers, "It's strange, how small the line is between life and death. One minute you're breathing, the next your not … it seems like there should be more to it than that."

Lily stood frozen for a moment. She had no idea how to react. James Potter's life had seemed so perfect – the golden boy, the Quidditch star, the popular one – it had never occurred to her that there could be tragedy somewhere within what he knew. Finally, she walked over and sat down next to him.

"It isn't fair," she said, surprising herself by taking his hand in her own, rubbing her thumb gently across his knuckles, "What was his name?"

"Charlie."

Lily nodded, and she felt James' eyes on her for a few moments before he spoke again.

"He knows all about you Lily," he said finally, "Charlie does I mean. I came in here a year or so after he died and told him about the first time we met. How I pulled your hair to get your attention and even though I pretended it was just to annoy you, it was really because I just wanted to see you look at me again with those eyes. I told him when I asked you out for the first time and you rejected me, and about all the ridiculous schemes I came up with to get you to say yes … I told him that I loved you - always had, always would. I even told him about our kiss by the lake …" he sighed, "I hope I don't sound crazy or anything, but I like to come here and talk to him from time to time when things get confusing or complicated or something really big happens. He was too young to ever feel any of that stuff, and sometimes … I don't know, it's nice to talk to someone who will just listen, and I feel like maybe wherever he is, he really can hear me."

Up until that point, James had been concentrating on their hands. Looking up at Lily again, he gave her a nervous smile, "Do I sound absolutely unhinged?"

Lily shook her head, "No," she replied, "not at all." James relaxed slightly. "And," she added, "I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For all those times I rejected you or made a fool out of you. I didn't know you really meant what you said every time you asked me out. I thought it was just a game, that you only wanted me because you couldn't have me. Even after that night on the lake I wondered, what if I'd fallen for someone who was ready to be done with me? I just … I never really gave you a fair chance. You were James Potter, I figured that was reason enough not to believe what you said."

"What about now?" James asked, half afraid of what the answer would be, "After everything Lily ... Do you believe it?"

Putting a hand on his cheek and turning his face toward her, Lily gave him a gentle smile.

"I think you may be one of the most wonderful men I've ever met," she said simply. And with that, she kissed him. Because the rest of what she was feeling couldn't really be put into words.

And for James, that was enough of an answer.

**A/N: once again, sorry for the shortness (which may or may not be a word?). Reviews are welcome!**


	6. 3 o'clock

**A/N: sorry for the short break – I leave for school tomorrow and it's been hell trying to get everything together. I also discovered "Twilight". Dangerous addiction, let me tell you.**

**Anywho, this chapter is ridiculously short because I really just wanted to capture one moment. The next one will be longer once I get settled in at school, I promise.**

**So, without further ado….**

Rain fell in a light mist outside the manor. It was a little before 3 o'clock in the afternoon and James Potter had decided to go for a walk.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he walked with the wind at his back toward the lake where he and Lily had first kissed. It wasn't so much a conscious decision as it was the willingness of his feet to move in that particular direction.

It was then that he heard footsteps behind him.

It was then that she tapped him on the shoulder.

It was then that he turned and they found themselves face to face for the first time since he'd told her about Charlie. Since he'd asked if he loved her and she hadn't said yes.

She also hadn't said no.

"Lily…" he whispered, pushing a lock of red hair gently away from her face. He didn't know why his voice was so quiet. It just seemed like this moment would be important, like he should be reverent.

She was silent, sliding her hands across his chest and up onto his shoulders. James shivered as he felt her fingertips through the light fabric of his sweater.

"I do," she said, her voice so low that it could have been a trick of the wind.

The words were out of nowhere.

"You…you what?"

"I do," Lily repeated again. She seemed to be looking anywhere but into his eyes.

James understood exactly what she meant. Putting his hand gently on her face, he turned it toward him.

"Please say it Lily," he whispered, hazel meeting emerald green. Time was frozen for a moment as they looked at each other – lost in the depth of something that was impossible to describe.

"I love you," she said finally.

"What time is it?"

Lily stared at him in disbelief, then briefly glanced down at her watch.

"Its 3 o'clock," she replied, sounding slightly irritated, "Why?"

James smiled, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her.

"Because," he replied, "I want to remember for the rest of my life that on August the 12th at 3 o'clock in the afternoon in the middle of a dirt path, the love of my life told me that she loved me too."

Lily couldn't help but smile.

"Looks like 3 o'clock is your lucky hour Potter."

She could feel James shake his head.

"No," he replied, gently kissing the top of her head, "More like my lucky lifetime."

**A/N: sooo it was short-- hides from angry people throwing things--, but it was fun to write. Reviews are as welcome as James Potter on a cold lonely night!**


	7. the wedding

**A/N: so I think this is going to be the final chapter… I have this Sirius black story in my head that really wants to get out and I probably won't do well working on both at the same time. Lol. However, there may be an epilogue. **

Today was the day – the day Lily Evans had been dreading all summer.

It was the day of Petunia's wedding to Mr. Vernon Dursley.

Vernon and Lily had never gotten along. Well, 'never' referring to the one time they'd actually met last summer. It was an occasion Lily would rather not remember, but she couldn't help but dredge it up in her mind as she got ready to leave.

_There was a harsh knock on the door._

_"Come in," Lily yelled, standing inside her closet and trying to desperately to find her History of Magic book before school began the next week. _

_Petunia entered the room and perched on the very end of Lily's bed, as if afraid that too much contact with anything her sister touched would make her less "normal". _

_"Vernon is coming to visit," she said._

_Lily stepped out of her closet."Who?" she asked._

_"Don't be so thick. Vernon, Vernon Dursley. I've been going with him for almost a month. Haven't you been paying any attention?" Petunia snapped._

_"If you actually spoke to me I would probably know all about him," Lily replied._

_Petunia rolled her eyes, "Well anyway, it hardly concerns you, only Mum and Dad want him to meet the whole family. Which… unfortunately… includes you. He'll be here in about ten minutes. Clean yourself up a bit will you? And try to be normal." _

_"Whatever you say," Lily muttered under her breath as her sister walked out the door. She would do as Petunia asked – try to be polite, nice, "normal" – but it was for her parents' sake, no one else's._

_A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Lily was still upstairs, but she could clearly hear Petunia simpering over the man who had just walked in. She heard a deep voice say something, followed by a pathetic giggle. Lily was reminded of the reaction most Hogwarts girls had to James Potter. She was quite certain that when she got downstairs she would find Petunia flipping her hair and fluttering her eyelashes as well._

_Lily rolled her eyes. This would be worse than she thought. Taking a deep breath, she placed a fake smile on her face and headed downstairs._

_"Hello," she said brightly, entering the living room and extending a hand to Vernon, who sat next to Petunia on the couch, "I'm Lily, Petunia's sister."_

_Vernon looked her up and down before giving her hand a brief shake, "Pleasure," he grunted. Lily nodded and sat herself down on a large chair opposite the couple, giving her parents a smile before turning her attention back to her sister._

_"So," she said, doing her best to interested, "How did you two meet?"_

_--_

_Two hours later, dinner completed, Lily stood at the kitchen sink washing dishes. She had volunteered for the task – mostly because of the way Vernon kept looking at her from across the table. Lily knew what looks like that usually meant, and she would just as soon avoid him like the plague. _

_Unfortunately, that was easier said than done._

_"Hello Lily," said a voice from close behind her._

_"Hello," she replied, "Do you need something?"_

_"You shouldn't be standing here all alone working while the rest of us socialize," Vernon said, moving even closer. Lily shuddered slightly and moved to start drying a pan. _

_"It's all right," she replied, "Really. Go back into the other room and enjoy yourself."_

_Vernon slid a hand across her face, "I'm enjoying myself much more in here."_

_"Get away from me," Lily said calmly. _

_"Why?"_

_"You're with my sister."_

_"Are you trying to make a point."_

_His breath was hot on her neck, and Lily found herself backed into a corner. Suddenly, without warning, one of the dishes in the sink flew out and crashed at Vernon's feet. Jumping, he stepped back with wide eyes._

_"How – how did that happen?" _

_"It must have slipped off the counter," Lily lied._

_"No, no, I'm sure it was in the sink."_

_"No," she said steadily, "It was on the counter. You obviously weren't paying attention."_

_At that moment, Petunia came running in._

_"I heard a crash," she said, "Oh Vernie are you all right?" she asked as she spotted the broken plate on the floor._

_"Fine darling, fine," he replied._

_"Let's go back into the front room shall we? Lily will clean that up." Petunia gave her sister a look of distrust, and promptly lead Vernon away. _

_Lily took a deep breath and turned to the dish that her magic had forced to break. She knew already that she hated Vernon Dursley. _

_--_

Fixing her hair in the mirror, Lily stepped back to look at herself. She was to be Petunia's maid of honor – more by choice of her parents than by choice of her sister. The light green satin dress she wore was more revealing than she would have liked. Then again, if she was going to be seeing Vernon Dursley the only thing Lily really wanted to be wearing was the outfit of a conservative 1800s school marm.

"Lily? Lils, are you ready to go?" James' voice from outside the door pulled Lily away from her thoughts. Grabbing her bag off of the bed, she opened her door.

"What do you – wow," Lily felt her jaw drop slightly. James Potter in a tuxedo was a rather breath-taking sight. "You look amazing," she said.

James blushed slightly and ruffled his hair.

"Where are you off to?" Lily asked.

"You didn't think I would let you face this alone did you?"

"You mean…you're going to Petunia's wedding?" Lily asked in disbelief, "With me?"

James nodded.

"Why the bloody hell would you want to put yourself through that?" she said incredulously.

"Because it means spending time with you of course," James replied with a laugh, "And also because I think it's high time I met your parents."

"James Potter, you are utterly mad. Come on – " she grabbed his hand and prepared to apparate, " – but don't say I didn't warn you."

--

Large pink flowers covered nearly every inch of the chapel. Lily thought she may gag from the sight of it all – so frilly and girly and Petunia-esque. But instead she simply swallowed, put her smile in place, and went to go find her parents. They may have kicked her out of the house, and she may be mad enough to curse them into next week, but they were family. And damn it, today was going to be a happy day.

"Mum," she said, "Dad, this is James. He's my…" she paused for a moment before getting the word out, "boyfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," James said, shaking Mr. Evans' hand, "And you as well ma'am," he added, kissing Mrs. Evans' hand lightly.

"Good to meet you," Mr. Evans replied in a business-like tone, then he turned to Lily. "Is he … you know, like you?"

"Yes," Lily replied, sounding a little more defiant than she'd meant to.

"So this is the young man you've been staying with?" her mother asked, "He's quiet handsome."

"Yes," Lily said, "well, erm…"

"Thank you," James replied smoothly, "Although you know it's only a reflection of your daughter's beauty that makes me look anywhere near decent."

Lily was relieved when both her parents laughed lightly at this. It was corny and cheesy and embarrassing, but at least it was conversation.

"Well," she said, "Mum, why don't you show James to a seat while I go find Petunia."

"Certainly," Mrs. Evans replied, "Come along." And with a commandeering grip on James's arm, she led him away.

--

The wedding went off without a hitch – much to Lily's surprise, as she was quiet certain that at some point during the ceremony James was going to strangle Vernon Dursley with his bare hands. Apparently marrying her sister was hardly enough of a reason to stop staring at Lily, and Vernon certainly showed no signs of stopping. For her part, Lily grit her teeth at ignored it. But the sidelong glances she periodically shot at James revealed that he was only just holding back his temper.

As they danced together at the reception, Lily could still feel how tense he was.

"James," she said quietly, "Calm down. Please. It's not a big deal."

"Of course it is!" he replied, "Did you see the way he was looking at you? Like you were a piece of meat or something. He's got no right, no right at all. You're mine."

Lily chuckled.

"Sorry," James said, "That, erm, came out a bit more possessive than I meant."

"It's all right," she replied, "You're kind of cute when you're defending my honor."

"Hmm – maybe I should defend it more often then," James remarked. After a brief pause, a smile spread across his face. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"James, I can't just leave my sister's wedding!"

"Can't you?"

The two looked around and Lily noticed Petunia and Vernon over in a corner, pressed against each other as though their life depended on it. She scanned the room for her parents, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Where to?" she asked.

"I know just the place."

They exited quickly, weaving through dancing couples until they got outside into the cool night. Turning on the spot, Lily got one last glimpse of the church before disappearing.

--

"You can open your eyes now," James said, gently squeezing her hand.

Lily did, and found herself looking out on the starry horizon that stretched across the ocean, soft waves lapping at her feet.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you."

Lily rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "You're very cheesy sometimes you know," she remarked.

He smiled, "I know, but it's an endearing quality."

"Maybe it is."

They smiled at each other in the moonlight, and Lily could hardly believe this moment.

"What are you thinking?" James asked.

"I'm thinking that I'm standing here with James Potter," she replied, "And I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life. I just … I never would have thought that one summer could change so much."

He smiled, "No one at school is going to believe this you know."

"Believe what?"

"Us," he replied, "together. In love. They're going to think we're putting them all on. Hell, I still can't believe it sometimes."

Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "well then I guess I'll just have to convince you it's true."

And with that, she brought her lips to his, knowing that James Potter was going to be the first and last man she would ever love.

**A/N: ta da! So, an epilogue will probably come along sometime in the near future. As always, reviews are great! (almost as great as you fine people)**


End file.
